


Digging Things Up

by afteriwake



Series: Simple As It Should Be [20]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's apartment is an absolute mess due to reorganizing, but Maka finds a method to his maddness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digging Things Up

"I really want to hear your thought processes on _this_ one, Messer."

"I thought away from the job it was Danny. Didn't we make that clear around the second date?"

"Yeah, but I like calling you Messer when I'm about to pound your ego into the ground. You don't usually take things as personally." Maka pulled away from the doorway where she'd been leaning and stood next to him, looking at the mess on his apartment floor. It was like a tornado had swept through, and dumped everything from the shelves. And there he was, sitting on the edge of it.

"I'm organizing things."

"Tossing your own apartment sounds more like it. Haven't you ever heard of stacking things up like a normal person?"

"You know, instead of harping, you could help." He looked up at her, giving her a grin. "Come on, Kaile. Get your hands dirty."

She laughed and shook her head, getting down on the floor next to him. His grin could get her to do just about anything. "Fine, Danny. Where should I start?"

After an hour of going through things, Kaile leaned back and stretched. "I'll admit, I laughed when I first saw this place, but your system works pretty well, Danny."

"Method to my madness," he said absently without looking up. She tilted her head and looked at him for a minute. He was sorting through some papers he'd had piled up. Top shelf, left corner of the third bookshelf from the door, if Maka remembered correctly. Now they were spread around him, some in piles and some on his lap.

His glasses were slipping down his face a little and he kept licking his lips lightly as he read over each piece of paper before deciding where to put it. She didn't want to bother him by asking what those papers were, so she turned back and went to the books again.

"You know," he said, "one of these days I'm going to look at these again and laugh."

"What are they?" she asked, her innate sense of curiosity winning out over common sense.

"Comics my brother used to draw when he was eleven or twelve, things we used to write to each other when we were kids."

He never talked about his brother much, not since the beating. All Maka knew was that Louie Messer had woken up, eventually, with some brain damage that affected his long term memory. It was sad to think that he probably wouldn't remember any of the things Danny was holding in his hand.

But right now, she didn't want Danny to be sad. He'd been in such a good mood earlier, and when he slipped like this she was never sure how long it could last. "Could I see them?"

He handed her one of the piles, and she moved into the space it had left, right next to Danny. Her thigh rubbed up against his and she could feel when he put a hand on hers. She grinned slightly, knowing this was a good start to making things okay.

The art was really good, she saw, slightly surprised. It was drawn like a regular comic, in panels. The writing left a little to be desired, but it _was_ funny. She even found herself laughing at one part in particular about five pages in over the description of what a cop was. She turned and saw Danny's face inch up into a smile.

"It's good," she said simply. She put the papers down in front of her. "You're keeping them, right?"

"Yeah." He looked closely at her. "You really think they're funny?"

"Yeah, Danny, I do. Why?"

"I wrote them. Louie did all the drawing, but I wrote them."

The irony of which part was her favorite hit her head on and she collapsed into laughter. She bowed her head and her shoulders started to shake. "Oh...Danny..." She stopped with the shaking laughter and looked up at him, tears in her still gleaming eyes. "Sometimes I think I know you so well, and then you tell me something like this."

He put an arm around her shoulder. "Let me guess. It was the description of the cop that set you off?" She nodded, settling in next to him contentedly, still chuckling slightly. "Thought so."

"And how'd you get to know me so well?" Maka asked him.

"I just do." With that, the two of them looked over the controlled chaos that was his living room for a few minutes before he moved his shoulder slightly so she'd get her head up. He looked at her closely, amusement in his eyes. "I was thinking we could leave the rest of this alone and I could show you just how well I know you."

"How so?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I was thinking...we could do this to your apartment. Take everything off the shelves and reorganize it," he said with an impish grin.

She swatted at his shoulder lightly before she leaned over to kiss him. "Not tonight, Danny. Unlike you, I have work tomorrow and no time to clean up a mess like this."

"Have it your way, Kaile," he said, shrugging slightly. "I still think it would be interesting. Then I'd get to learn some of your deep, dark secrets."

"You've already seen that yearbook. That's the deepest, darkest secret I own that you'd find on my bookshelves." She watched as Danny stood up and offered her a hand. As soon as she was up, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "What, you expect to find old report cards when I got an F or something?"

"Much as you may think I know everything about you, I still want to know more."

"Curious, aren't you?"

"Yeah, very much so."

"You're incorrigible, too, you know that?"

Danny laughed, pulling the grin on Maka's face a little wider. "And so are you, Kaile."

"Fine, fine, you win. Next time I have a day off we can do this," she said, waving a hand towards the mess, "to my place. But you had better help me clean up, Danny, or I swear--"

He never did find out what she'd do to him because he kissed her then, and by that point it didn't matter because all she could think was that she wanted to get to know him a little better right _now_ , in bed, and since he was moving towards that direction of his apartment he was probably in full agreement.


End file.
